Super Star TV/Programming
Super Star TV subscribes programming shows and currently reruns of the old shows aired. Pee Dee TV subscribes preschool shows. Original Programming *''Adventurous Kid'' (2015 - present) *''Bob and George'' (2014 - present) *''Cilia'' (2016 - present) *''The Edy Show'' (2015 - present) *''Moose vs. Zoo'' (2014 - present) *''Planet Flea'' (2014 - present) *''Starface!'' (2014 - present) *''The Ums'' (2014 - present) *''Wonderful World of Jason'' (2015 - present) Acquired Programming *''The Addams Family'' (1973 TV series; 2018 - present) *''The Addams Family'' (1992 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Adventure Time'' (2013 - present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2018 - present) *''All Grown Up!'' (2018 - present) *''All-New Dennis the Menace'' (2018 - present) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (2018 - present) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012 - present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2012 - present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2018 - present) *''Amphibia'' (2019 - present) *''Angry Birds Toons'' (2014 - present) *''Apple & Onion'' (2018 - present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2018 - present) *''Atomic Betty'' (2018 - present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2018 - present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2013 - present) *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' (2017 - present) *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' (2016 - present) *''The Beatles'' (TV series; 2018 - present) *''Being Ian'' (2018 - present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2016 - present) *''Beyblade'' (all series; 2013 - present) *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' (all seasons; 2015 - present) *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' (2017 - present) *''BeyWheelz'' (all series; 2013 - present) *''Big City Greens'' (2018 - present) *''Bobby's World'' (2018 - present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014 - present) *''Bunnicula'' (2016 - present) *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (2017 - present) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2014 - present) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2018 - present) *''Catscratch'' (2018 - present) *''ChalkZone'' (2018 - present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (2018 - present) *''Chowder'' (2018 - present) *''Clarence'' (2014 - present) *''Class of 3000'' (2018 - present) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2018 - present) *''Cool McCool'' (2018 - present) *''Craig of the Creek'' (2018 - present) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2018 - present) *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' (2018 - present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2018 - present) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2014 - present) *''Dennis and Gnasher'' (2018 - present) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Detentionaire'' (2016 - present) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018 - present) *''Digimon'' (all series; 2017 - present) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2014 - present) *''Dinofroz'' (2016 - present) *''Dr. Dimensionpants!'' (2016 - present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2018 - present) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2018 - present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2018 - present) *''Endangered Species'' (2016 - present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012 - present) *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (2018 - present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2018 - present) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (2018 - present) *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' (2018 - present) *''Fly Tales'' (2018 - present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2018 - present) *''Fraidy Cat'' (1975 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Future Card Buddyfight'' (2016 - present) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2018 - present) *''George of the Jungle'' (2016 - present) *''Get Ace'' (2016 - present) *''Get Blake!'' (2016 - present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012 - present) *''Grojband'' (2015 - present) *''Grossology'' (2018 - present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015 - present) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (2018 - present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2018 - present) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (2018 - present) *''Horrible Histories'' (2016 - present) *''I Got a Rocket'' (2016 - present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2016 - present) *''Invader Zim'' (2018 - present) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2018 - present) *''Johnny Test'' (2013 - present) *''KaBlam!'' (2018 - present) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2018 - present) *''Karate Kat'' (2018 - present) *''Kenny the Shark'' (2018 - present) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2018 - present) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2018 - present) *''Kim Possible'' (2018 - present) *''League of Super Evil'' (2016 - present) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2018 - present) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2018 - present) *''The Little Flying Bears'' (2018 - present) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2015 - present) *''Looped'' (2016 - present) *''The Loud House'' (2016 - present) *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 TV series; 2018 - present) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2018 - present) *''Mega Man: Fully Charged'' (2018 - present) *''Megas XLR'' (2018 - present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016 - present) *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (2018 - present) *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' (2018 - present) *''Mister Magoo'' (2018 - present) *''Mixels'' (2014 - present) *''Mr. Bean'' (animated TV series; 2018 - present) *''My Dad the Rockstar'' (2018 - present) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2018 - present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2018 - present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2014 - present) *''Mysticons'' (2017 - present) *''Ned's Newt'' (2018 - present) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014 - present) *''Numb Chucks'' (2014 - present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017 - present) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2014 - present) *''Pelswick'' (2018 - present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2012 - present) *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' (2015 - present) *''Pirate Express'' (2016 - present) *''Pokémon'' (all series; 2012 - present) *''Popeye and Son'' (2018 - present) *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' (2015 - present) *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' (2013 - present) *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' (2017 - present) *''Power Rangers Samurai'' (2012 - present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016 - present) *''Pucca'' (2018 - present) *''Rabbids Invasion'' (2013 - present) *''Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty'' (2019 - present) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2016 - present) *''Regular Show'' (2013 - present) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2018 - present) *''Richie Rich'' (1980 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2018 - present) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018 - present) *''Robotboy'' (2018 - present) *''Rocket Power'' (2018 - present) *''Roger Ramjet'' (2018 - present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2018 - present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2018 - present) *''Sabrina the Animated Series'' (2018 - present) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (2018 - present) *''Sanjay and Craig'' (2013 - present) *''Santo Bugito'' (2018 - present) *''The Saturday Supercade'' (2018 - present) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2013 - present) *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2018 - present) *''The Secret Show'' (2018 - present) *''Shuriken School'' (2018 - present) *''Sidekick'' (2013 - present) *''Sitting Ducks'' (2018 - present) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2013 - present) *''Sonic Boom'' (2015 - present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012 - present) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2018 - present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015 - present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014 - present) *''Summer Camp Island'' (2018 - present) *''Supernoobs'' (2016 - present) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2018 - present) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2018 - present) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013 - present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 TV series; 2012 - present) *''The Three Friends and Jerry'' (2018 - present) *''The Tick'' (animated TV series; 2018 - present) *''Time Squad'' (2018 - present) *''Time Warp Trio'' (2018 - present) *''The Tomfoolery Show'' (2018 - present) *''Total Drama'' (2012 - present) *''Tracey McBean'' (2018 - present) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2018 - present) *''Transformers: Prime'' (2013 - present) *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' (2012 - present) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015 - present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2018 - present) *''Tutenstein'' (2018 - present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013 - present) *''Unikitty!'' (2018 - present) *''Wabbit'' (2016 - present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2015 - present) *''Wayside'' (2018 - present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015 - present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2017 - present) *''What's New, Mr. Magoo?'' (2018 - present) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Winx Club'' (2013 - present) *''The X's'' (2018 - present) *''Yo-Kai Watch'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2016 - present) *''Zip Zip'' (2016 - present) ToonStar Programming *''The Addams Family'' (1973 TV series; 2018 - present) *''The Addams Family'' (1992 TV series; 2018 - present) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (2018 - present) *''Animaniacs'' (2018 - present) *''The Beatles'' (TV series; 2018 - present) *''Ben 10'' (2005 TV series; 2013 - present) *''Hilltop Hospital'' (2018 - present) *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 TV series; 2018 - present) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2015 - present) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2018 - present) *''Popeye and Son'' (2018 - present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998 TV series; 2013 - present) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2018 - present) *''Sonic X'' (2018 - present) *''The Secret Show'' (2018 - present) *''Sheep in the Big City'' (2018 - present) Overnight Block Programming *''Attack on Titan'' (2015 - present) *''Axe Cop'' (2015 - present) *''Beware the Batman'' (2014 - present; part of DC Nation) *''Black Lagoon'' (2016 - present) *''Blue Exorcist'' (2016 - present) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (2015 - present) *''Crash Canyon'' (2016 - present) *''Dilbert'' (TV series; 2015 - present) *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' (2015 - present) *''Dragon Ball'' (2013 - present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2015 - present) *''Eureka Seven'' (2016 - present) *''Fairy Tail'' (2017 - present) *''Fugget About It'' (2015 - present) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2016 - present) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2016 - present) *''Home Movies'' (2015 - present) *''Immortal Grand Prix'' (2015 - present) *''Inuyasha'' (2015 - present) *''Inuyasha The Final Act'' (2016 - present) *''Kill la Kill'' (2016 - present) *''Naruto'' (2014 - present) *''One Piece'' (all series; 2015 - present; part of AnimeNation) *''Rick and Morty'' (2015 - present) *''Sailor Moon'' (all series; 2015 - present; part of AnimeNation) *''Samurai 7'' (2016 - present) *''Samurai Jack'' (2017 - present) *''Soul Eater'' (2014 - present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Again'' (2015 - present; part of AnimeNation) *''Soul Eater Not!'' (2016 - present; part of AnimeNation) *''South Park'' (2015 - present) *''Space Dandy'' (2015 - present) *''Stressed Eric'' (2013 - present) *''Sword Art Online'' (2015 - present) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2016 - present) *''Teen Titans'' (2017 - present; part of DC Nation) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2015 - present) *''Two Nuts and a Richard'' (2016 - present) Pee Dee TV Programming *''The Adventures of Book of Virtues'' (2016 - present) *''Angelmouse'' (2015 - present) *''Archibald the Koala'' (2015 - present) *''Arthur'' (2016 - present) *''Astroblast!'' (2016 - present) *''Babar'' (2015 - present) *''The Backyardigans'' (2015 - present) *''Big Sister & Little Brother'' (2015 - present) *''Blue's Clues'' (2015 - present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015 - present) *''Boo!'' (2015 - present) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (2015 - present) *''Doraemon'' (2015 - present) *''Doug'' (2018 - present) *''Henry's Cat'' (2015 - present) *''James the Cat'' (2015 - present) *''Kit & Pup'' (2018 - present) *''Kipper'' (2015 - present) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2015 - present) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2015 - present) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2016 - present) *''Max and Ruby'' (2016 - present) *''Meeow!'' (2015 - present) *''Odd Squad'' (2016 - present) *''The Ollie & Moon Show'' (2018 - present) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (2015 - present) *''PB&J Otter'' (2015 - present) *''Pecola'' (2015 - present) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2015 - present) *''Pepper Ann'' (2018 - present) *''Postman Pat'' (2015 - present) *''Recess'' (2018 - present) *''Redwall'' (2015 - present) *''Roobarb'' (2015 - present) *''Rugrats'' (2016 - present) *''Sarah and Duck'' (2015 - present) *''Sergeant Stripes'' (2015 - present) *''Sesame Street'' (2015 - present) *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (2015 - present) *''Sooty & Co'' (2015 - present) *''Sooty'' (2001; 2015 - present) *''Sooty'' (2011; 2015 - present) *''Sooty Heights'' (2015 - present) *''The Sooty Show'' (2015 - present) *''Ted Sieger's Wildlife'' (2015 - present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (2018 - present) *''VeggieTales'' (2016 - present) *''The Zula Patrol'' (2016 - present) Other Programming *''The Adventures of Milo and Leon'' (2017 - present) *''Daniel and Cindy'' (first run; 1937-60 series; 2018 - present) *''Eli Shmow'' (2015 - present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2018 series; 2019 - present) *''Fish'' (first run; 2017 - present) *''The Friends of Monsters'' (2017 - present) *''Otto The Oreo'' (2016 - present) *''Polar'' (2015 - present) *''Porcupine Wanted'' (2017 - present) *''Scribblenauts: The Series'' (2017 - present) *''Risky Frizz'' (2016 - present) *''Super Clark'' (2018 - present) Trivia *''One Piece'' airs during AnimeNation. *Reruns of the old cartoons aired as rebranded on this channel like Dexter's Laboratory and Ed, Edd n Eddy. *The shorts including Schoolhouse Rock!, Mixels, and others aired during commercials. Category:Lists Category:List of programs